Marti the Matchmaker
by boshrocks
Summary: Marti plays cupid to our two favourite couples. LIZWIN and DASEY obviously. comments are always apreciated. ONE-SHOT.


People don't think I notice things, but I do

People don't think I notice things, but I do. People think I'm a silly little kid.

I can see things that they can't. I can see what everyone refuses to see.

And people tell me things. People spill their guts out to me if I only ask the right questions. I learned early which questions were the right ones to ask.

Since daddy married Nora everything changed. I wasn't as trusted anymore, but people still told me stuff. But I had a mommy again and sisters. They were great but they got off to a rocky start. Especially Smerek and Casey.

Holy moley they fought! It never stopped. They could fight about anything. I had to take Smerek's side on a lot of things, if it was a Venturi/McDonald issue, but I sometimes sided with Casey, if it was a girl/boy thing. I didn't understand why they fought so much. They could have been friends. They could have been more.

He even made a move on her before the wedding. I walked in on them kissing. Derek didn't know she was his new stepsister, but I did. I was in the bridal party with her so I had met her before. Maybe this is why Smerek and Casey fight all the time, they remember the night and want to purge themselves of it.

I also saw Edwin chatting Lizzie up. Obviously neither knew who their new stepsisters were, despite seeing them as bridesmaid and maid of honour. Edwin and Lizzie, unlike the older pair, are very good friends.

But my story takes place several years later. Daddy and Nora got married when I was five, Edwin and Lizzie were eleven and Casey and Smerek were fourteen. Now I'm nine, Smerek and Casey are going to college soon and Edwin and Lizzie are hormonal teenagers.

I've had enough. I've been watching Smerek making puppy eyes at Casey when she's not looking, and Casey mooning around after Smerek, and Edwin trying to keep his crush on Lizzie secret, and Lizzie trying to deny her heart fluttering because Edwin happens to be close…for four long years. And, quite frankly, I can't stand it anymore. It's about time someone did something about it.

And that someone is me. I have brains and I will use them.

The way I see it, if they are together the family will be a happier place for all of us. Maybe they'll stop picking on me if they get together.

But first I have to get them together. How?

I have to set them up in the right way. I'm not worried about Edwin and Lizzie. I'll probably just lock them in the games closet and watch them on the webcam Edwin set up in there. That'll do it. Eventually they're bound to reveal their feelings and make out.

No it's Smerek and Casey I'm more worried about. Because they act like they hate each other I have to do this right. Besides they're both very clever; if it goes wrong they'll kill me. If this blows up in my face I won't get another chance to get them together. They are the main targets for this matchmaking plan; they cause the most trouble in the house…and they're a perfect couple.

If I trap them somewhere they'll kill each other. If I set them up on a fake date they'll know what's going on and then I'll be in deep do-do. If I talk to them they'll outwit me…even Smerek. There has to be a good way to get them together.

It'll come to me. Eventually.

I mulled it over for a few days and somehow I found myself at Casey's bedroom door, hesitating before knocking. She shouted at me to go away in the tone of voice I recognised as her 'I'm crying and want you to bugger off…but really I want you to come in and sympathise with my problems' voice. When I went in I found her crying on the bed.

"Marti, go away!" she wailed when I sat on the bed beside her and patted her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Case?"

"You wouldn't be interested." She muttered.

"I'm always interested."

"I'm in love."

"Isn't that a good thing? So you're in love, it's nothing too bad. Let me guess, it's Max; the ex who broke your heart."

"Not him. And he didn't break my heart, we both decided to break up."

"So who are you in love with?"

"You're the last person I'd ever tell. You'd think it was wrong and judge me." Casey turned over onto her back and I leant over her, leaning on her like I always did.

"Not me. I'm not going to judge anyone in this house. Just tell me before I tickle it out of you."

"Meanie; you know how ticklish I am. Fine but I won't say it." one of Casey's arms knocked on the dividing wall between Smerek's room and hers.

"Smerek?"

"The one and only. Are you grossed out?"

"Nope. If Edwin and Lizzie can be in love then I don't see why you and Smerek can't be."

"But he's not in love with me…at least…I don't think he is. Wait a second…Lizzie and Edwin?"

"Yesterday I trapped them in the games closet. When I opened the door three hours later they were making out like crazy. So, about you and Smerek." Phew! That was close. Hope she didn't notice the obvious plan.

"Derek wouldn't love me, even if we weren't stepsiblings. We're too different."

"Opposites attract you know. Want me to do some snooping? Smerek would tell me anything."

Casey gave me a long look. "So this is what the girl version of a Venturi is. I have to say I'm impressed. Spying on your own brother for your stepsister."

"Sneaky, huh?" I grinned at her.

"Devious is more like it. Alright, I'll let you find out for me. But don't get yourself into trouble."

"I won't." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hopped off her bed. No time like the present.

Smerek was at his desk when I went in. It's odd, I've noticed he hasn't had a date in a long time, maybe he likes someone. Perhaps it's Sally all over again.

"Smerek, do you have a date tonight?"

"No, Smarti I don't. Why? Do you want me to take you somewhere?"

"Yeah I was going to ask Casey but she's upset right now so I don't want to bother her." My god I'm a good liar. I must have the same gene that Derek does.

I could swear I saw concern in Smerek's face. "Why? Was Max being a jerk again?"

"No. I think its about another guy. Why don't you have a date?"

"Don't feel like dating right now."

"Why?" I sat on his bed, trying to ignore the smell coming from the depths of the sheets.

"Remember when I fancied Sally? Well it's a bit like that, only with someone else."

"Who?" Please let it be Casey. Please let it be Casey!

"It's embarrassing. It's Casey."

Yes! I knew it! All they need is the confidence and the courage.

"Nice choice. Smart, funny, beautiful, caring, organised. Everything you're not."

He smirked at me. "Good one. But I am funny and smart." He paused as I gave him a 'look'. "In my own way. But she'd never have me."

"I think she would." It was my turn to pause as I decided whether or not to take the plunge into the pool or edge in gently. "Why don't you go in and tell her how you feel? Or better yet why don't you go in there and just kiss her?" Well I've never been one to beat about the bush and edge in gently.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I'll tell you a secret, Casey really likes you." I said gently.

I will never forget how happy Smerek looked when I told him that. His whole face lit up and his smile almost reached his ears.

"Should I?" he asked uncertainly.

"I would. Just go in there and don't say anything, just kiss her."

And he did. I watched on the webcam Edwin had set up in her room; Edwin has rigged most of the rooms with webcams, Derek gets the feed on his computer. I recorded the moment in case they wanted it. It was like something out of a cheesy chick flick or romantic novel.

He went into the room quietly. She looks up, timidly. He took my advice and said nothing. He sits on the bed beside her, leans forwards, brushes a lock of hair out of her face and then kisses her gently on the lips. She is stunned for a moment and then grabs him and kisses him more fiercely.

It turns out all they needed was a little courage.

And someone to unlock their feelings.

I think my new name should be Marti the Matchmaker.


End file.
